I Won't Give Up On You
by Mel.2004
Summary: Korra llega a Ciudad República, luego de su huida. Su primera aventura comienza aquí. Intentar persuadir a una joven desconocida de que no se suicide.


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

**_¡Hola! Aquí traigo un one-shot Korrasami, espero que les guste._**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>I Won't Give Up On You<em>**

Korra arribó a Ciudad República por la noche. Su corazón aun latía rápidamente debido a su huida, no podía creer que finalmente comenzaría su propia aventura, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta tal vez forme su propio equipo avatar.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. El viento era fresco, y una fina nevada caía sobre ella. El invierno era hermoso, y más aún en la Ciudad.  
>Atravesaba el puente cuando siente un ruido. Mira hacia sus costados, buscando algún vehículo o peatón, pero nadie pasaba por allí a tan altas horas de la noche.<br>Se queda quieta y puede oír bien el ruido. Esta vez sabe de qué se trata, un sollozo.  
>Gira su vista y ve una figura oscura. Estaba sentada sobre el puente, pero había algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba sentada en la parte exterior, fuera de las barreras que protegen a la gente de caer al agua bajo el puente.<br>Se acerca sigilosamente y por el sonido del llanto imagina que es una chica la que está allí.  
>Llega hasta el grueso alambrado. Debió hacer alguna clase de ruido, porque la figura dio media vuelta en seguida, dejando a Korra ver su identidad.<br>Era una joven, no mucho mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos color verde que brillaban bajo la luna, y la piel blanca como la nieve.

La chica se levanta, respira en forma agitada e intenta alejarse, olvidando que pendía de una fina barra de metal.  
>–Tranquila – susurra Korra, alzando sus brazos – no te haré daño.<br>La joven se tranquiliza un poco, aunque permanece parada allí.  
>–Sal de ahí – susurra la morena – podrías caer al agua.<br>La joven ríe irónicamente y dice lo que la morena ya imaginaba.  
>–Esa es la idea – su voz suena quebrada.<br>–Vamos, no quieres hacerlo en verdad – intenta convencerla Korra.  
>La joven se altera un poco y la mira.<br>– ¡¿Tu que sabes de mi?! – grita.  
>Korra mira las manos de la joven, las cuales estaban aferradas al alambrado. <strong>Aún había una esperanza<strong>.

La morena comienza a escalar en alambrado, ante la mirada de la joven. Logra pasar del otro lado y con sumo cuidado se coloca en un pedazo de metal para no caer. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber aprendido aire control. Lo último que necesitaba era caer al agua.  
>–Tienes razón – dice con calma, manteniendo la distancia para no asustar a la joven – no sé nada de ti, así que ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida?<br>La risa irónica suena de nuevo.  
>– No estoy para hablar de mi vida con extraños – rueda sus ojos – ¿Acaso ni quitarme la vida en paz puedo?<br>La morena la mira con calma.  
>–Cuéntame tus problemas, lo que te lleva a hacer esto. Soy buena dando consejos – dice pero la joven parece no estar segura, así que sigue hablando – te prometo que si luego de hablar conmigo sigues con tu idea, me iré y no te detendré.<br>La joven suspira y asiente débilmente.

Una brisa azota sus cuerpos, enfriándolos.  
>Korra se quita su abrigo y se lo pasa a la joven.<br>–Toma – dice.  
>La joven toma el abrigo y la mira confundida.<br>– ¿Por qué haces esto? Moriré de todas formas – sentencia.  
>–Mereces estar cómoda antes de tu muerte ¿No crees? – dice la morena sentándose – además, no subestimes mi poder para convencer personas.<br>– ¡Espera! – grita de repente la joven, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo – ya descubrí tu juego. Eres maestra aire, de esa forma me atraparas antes de que toque el agua.  
>Korra sonríe y abre la palma de su mano, creando una pequeña llama.<br>–Soy maestra fuego, no puedo rescatarte como planeas – comenta – además ¿Maestra aire? Deberías saber que los únicos que pueden hacer aire control viven resguardados en el templo aire.  
>–Ya lo sé, y suena un tanto estúpido, es solo que sigo sin entender por qué haces esto – suspira la joven, para luego mirarla en forma sospechosa – a menos que hagas fuego y aire control, si fueras...<br>– ¿El Avatar? – ríe Korra – el frío en verdad te afectó. Ahora, deja de desviar el tema y dime que te sucede.  
>La joven suspira una vez más antes de hablar.<br>–Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña. Unos ladrones entraron a robar a mi casa y la asesinaron. Mi padre no fue el mismo desde entonces, se obsesionó con el tema. Recientemente se unió a un maniático y lo ayuda a hacerle daño a las personas, a los maestros para ser más precisa – dice y Korra siente un pequeño rastro de miedo recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Un maniático que le hace daño a los maestros? Se ocuparía de eso más tarde – Para finalizar estoy completamente sola. No tengo ningún amigo ya que mi padre apenas me dejaba salir de la mansión cuando mi madre murió.  
>Korra se queda callada, pensando en que decir.<br>– ¿Qué? – pregunta la joven con un ligero tono de victoria – ¿Pensabas que mi problema era algo superfluo?  
>La morena se levanta y se para sobre la barra de metal.<br>–Tienes razón – se limita a decir.  
>– ¿La tengo? – pregunta la joven, confundida.<br>–Si – dice Korra mientras se saca sus botas – es decir, yo también tengo problemas. Me presionan mucho, quieren que sea perfecta y ya no lo soporto mas, por eso huí de mi hogar. Yo también saltaré.  
>– ¿Q-Que? – dice sorprendida la joven.<br>–Si, es decir ¿Por qué no? Esta es una solución a nuestros problemas, tenias razón. Apenas me lance, el agua helada me matará – dice.  
>Korra se acerca a la joven. Besa su mejilla suavemente y un pequeño rubor aparece en esta.<br>–Gracias por mostrarme la solución – dice – **lamento no haberte conocido mejor**.

La morena respira profundamente y da un gran salto.  
>– <strong>¡No!<strong> – grita la joven, y se lanza tras ella.

Un silencio inunda los alrededores, mientras la nieve sigue cayendo, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
>De repente, una enorme espiral de agua se hace presente. Korra sostenía a la joven a su lado, logró atraparla antes de que sus cuerpos tocaran el agua.<br>Da un gran impulso y ambas logran volar por encima del alambrado y caer en el puente.  
>El cuerpo de Korra choca contra el cemento duro. Da media vuelta gruñendo y observa a la joven a su lado.<br>–Mentirosa – susurra mirándola – dijiste que no me salvarías.  
>Korra ríe suavemente y se pone sobre su costado, observándola.<br>–Debes saber que a veces no cumplo con lo que digo – dice riendo.  
>La joven se sienta. Korra toma sus manos, las junta y hace a la distancia fuego control para hacerla entrar en calor. Las manos de la joven temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, había estado mucho tiempo fuera, sin abrigos adecuados. Korra le había dado su abrigo, pero ella resistía mas el frio, estaba acostumbrada y el invierno de allí no podía compararse con el de la tribu agua.<br>Luego la acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás, colocando su abrigo en la parte delantera de la joven.  
>–Así que acaba de salvarme el Avatar – comenta la joven, mirándola a sus ojos celestes como el cielo.<br>–Soy Korra, por cierto – susurra mientras el calor comienza a golpearla a ambas.  
>–Asami – susurra de vuelta la joven – <strong>encantada de conocerte<strong>.  
>Asami suspira y esconde su cuello en el pecho de Korra, acurrucándose a su cuerpo tanto como le era posible. Korra no puede evitar sonreír ante esto.<br>–Lo mismo digo – responde la morena.  
>Korra no se equivocaba. Nuevas aventuras le esperaban.<p> 


End file.
